


not on my watch

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Jaewon's night ends up a lot better that he thought it would.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	not on my watch

Another club, another drink, and another night full of regrets. Jaewon's tired of this kind of life, where his boss forces him to do all kinds of things just to promote their company. He's supposed to be waiting for some girl, someone that the CEO hired to come over and play seductress. Instead, a unfamiliar man tries to join him. He doesn't notice the man when he drops a tablet into his water, or when he tries to follow Jaewon to the bathroom after his head begins feeling fuzzy.

Luckily, Dongho showed up. He saw everything.


End file.
